


You, Me, and Isabelle

by maegonstorm



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trip, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegonstorm/pseuds/maegonstorm
Summary: 1 Zimbits wedding + 20 vacation days = 1 epic road trip for R+H





	You, Me, and Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is consistent with my Minivan AU fics, but I'm not sure if I'll include it in that collection or not. You can totally read this as a separate thing! For people who have read my other stuff, this is set not long before Boyfriend Sundae (and years before the other two, obviously). If I actually write everything I'm planning on, this will be, by far, the longest fictional thing I've ever written, wish me luck!!
> 
> Oh, and a note on the rating: there won't be any smut, but R+H are both very comfortable with nudity and sexuality, and it's all really sweet, but not 100% PG, probably, eventually, idk.

“Bro, pack your fuckkin’ bags we’re going on a road trip!!” Ransom shouted in the general direction of their room.

“’Swawesome!!” Holster called back, “Where to, my dude?”

“Montreal! Bits and Jackipoo are gettin’ hitched!” Ransom started shouting, but then Holster was by his side, so he lowered the volume a tad. He shoved the Save the Date note in Holster’s face.

“Those assholes! What’s the group chat even for if they don’t tell us shit like this!” Holster already had his phone out furiously typing out his mock outrage at not having been informed immediately that a proposal had occurred. “Goddammit, it’s like Senior year all over again.”

Ransom smiled to himself, reading the note over again. August 18, 2018, nine months from now. It was perfect timing for them, there was no question of whether or not they would be able to attend… they might even be able to get away a few weeks ahead of time and make a big thing of it!

“Dude, snap with me!” Holster jostled Ransom out of his thoughts.

“Ok, count of three, ‘Proposal Deets!’, ready?” Ransom nodded, “3, 2, 1…

“Proposal Deets!!!!” 

~~~

Ransom and Holster planned their epic road trip sporadically over the next few months. Neither of them had ever been to Atlantic Canada before, despite its proximity to everywhere either of them had ever lived. They planned on heading up the coast of Maine to New Brunswick, and doing a big ol’ loop of all four provinces before ending up in Montreal a few days before the wedding to perform their groomsman duties. They figured the whole thing would take three weeks at a leisurely pace.

The original plan had been for them to sleep in the back of Holster’s car for most nights on the trip, but they tested it out one night a few weeks before their departure and determined that it wouldn’t be a suitable long-term solution. Fortunately, they were able to borrow a tiny, hippie-ass looking camper caravan named Isabelle from a friend of Shitty’s, which proved to be much more livable; once they aired out the residual aroma, that is. 

Isabelle was rapidly growing on Ransom. They had her parked in the spot a few rows over from theirs in their building’s underground parking, and every time Ransom walked past her, he would tap her folded canvas form and whisper “three more days”, “two more days”, “one more day”.

 

Wednesday, August 1

They were set to leave in the quiet hours of the early morning to beat the traffic out of Boston. Ransom was too excited to stay asleep, so right before the alarm was set to go off, he switched it off and rolled over to kiss Holster awake.

“Mmmm??” Holster’s brow creased and he looked around confused. It was way too early for him.

“Morning, babe,” Ransom whispered, he watched as the realization of what day it was spread across Holster’s face.

“Road trip!” Holster said at full volume, he propped himself up on his elbows, planted a sloppy kiss on Ransom’s face and rolled out of bed, scooping his glasses up on the way. 

Ransom smiled, watching Holster’s boxer-clad ass retreat into the bathroom, lit by the moon. He had sleep creases all across his back and his hair was sticking up all over the place. My dork is the best dork, he thought to himself.

Ransom scrolled on his phone for a few minutes, before the muted sounds of Holster singing “On the Road Again” in the shower lured him into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while the room steamed up around him. 

The mirror was just begging for Ransom to write something on it, so he got to work. He heard the shower click off, but he still had a few finishing touches to go. He felt Holster’s warm, humid presence behind him, then Holster wrapped his arms around Ransom’s waist and pressed his chest to his back, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I just can’t wait to be on the road again with you,” Holster read, “Omg, barf! Too cute! And what is that you’ve drawn there?”

Ransom tried to stifle his laughter.

“Justin Oluransi?!” Holster gasped in mock horror, “Is that…? Have you drawn a dick on our mirror?”

Ransom was properly laughing now, as he drew a second dick, like a crossed sword with the first and coloured it in “There, all done!”

Holster chuckled as he pressed a row of kisses along Ransom’s neck and shoulder. Ransom turned around in Holster’s arms, grabbed his ass, and kissed him deeply.

They made out for a bit in the bathroom, hands roaming and breath catching.

“Ok… I really need… to have a shower… now,” Ransom breathed between kisses, then he planted both hands on Holster’s chest, pushed back gently and looked him in the eye, “And, you need to brush your teeth.”

“Ouch!”

Ransom could feel Holster’s eyes on him as he turned the shower back on and stripped, but when he turned back around, Holster was already brushing his teeth.

~~~

When he hopped back out of the shower, Holster was gone, but he’d edited the mirror art. There was another note along the bottom: What will Mrs. Barrington think? She wasn’t due to check on the apartment until the weekend, so Ransom wasn’t worried. 

Holster had also added a couple of squiggly lines coming out of each dick. Yes, very mature.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! I hope I'll be able to write more soon (maybe something with some actual road trip in it)!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know if you like it!


End file.
